Time School 4 - The End Of Time
Actors *August,R *Avery,R *Simon,R *Lucas,R *Daniel,R *Keaton Portals -CHAOS Realm -Nightmare Realm -Soldier Realm -The Clown Asylum -Crimson CHAOS Realm- -The End of Time -The Real World Bonus Portals -X-Realm- -Zombie Realm- Characters HEROES - Pibbs,Tim,Sim,Jack,X-Traveler CLOWNS - Jason Clown, Bibby Clown, Jimmy Clown, Time Clown, CHAOS Clown, Smasher Clown, Black Clown, OTHERS - Dark Farmer, Dark Being, Dumbman, The Soldiers, The Chaos Army, Kung Fu cow, Darth Death, Clown Guards Story The Story begins as the 4 heroes awake from such a strange but long dream. They find themselves still in the CHAOS Realm but not as it use to be. Pibbs looks down at his clothes to see that he is had new clothes on again "Great new clothes again!" he wines. Tim sim and Jack all look at each other and talk about what just happend. Sim says that X-Traveler saved them by using the power of the final light. Suddenlly there disscusion is interupted when CHAOS Clown walks in and throws Jack against a wall holding him in place as he throws cards at the wall to form a portal sending the 3 other heroes threw the portals without a leader. The date is Oct 27 2007 and Sim is confused and puzzled as he finds himself outside a house in a almost night atmosphere. Sim looks around and then heres Pibbs being taken hostage by Dumbman into the house, Sim quickly makes a run for the door to see if he can catch Dumbman but the door slams shut before he can get there and it is locked. Sim then tries to look for help and sees a man just across the street, Sim jumps away from the door and runs to the edge of the street where he yells out to the man "Help" the man does not answer and countinues doing what he is doing (Raking leaves), Simon yells once more and then the man looks at him with his hat pulled over his face, Sim then tries to get a closer look but the man pulls a gun and begins to shoot at Sim. Sim makes a run from the shooter and runs to the back of the house where he finds an unlocked door? Sim quickly runs into the house and sees a light coming from the basment so makes his way down to the basement. "The Nightmare Realm" the title fades up. Sim starts to then walk down the stairs where he finds the basment to be a big darker than it looked. He starts to walk around to the corner and makes his way to the next hallways where the lights flicker and then shut off, Sim ignores it and countinues walking down the hall. Then Sim hears a box noise drop from around and jumps in panic, he then waits intill suddenly the Dark being walks by and sees sim, so the Dark being and Sim have a fierce fight as Dark being laughs as he tries to hit Sim with his Claw but misses. Sim runs for the stairs where he then sees a gun, so Sim grabs it and almost shoots Dark being but The Dark Being is to fast and throws away his a gun, they countinue to fight till suddenly Sim ducks from a hit and grabs the gun leading on to a shot killing Dark Being. or so he thought? Sim begins to run up the stairs but Dumbman blocks him off and slices the gun from Sims hand. Sim makes a run back down stairs and runs the corner to then find himself stuck Dumbman takes a swing with his big knife and misses. Sim then runs to a door and then Pibbs comes out of the door Shooting at Dumbman. Pibbs then helps sim up and gives Sim the gun. Both of them run up the stairs and to the front door. Pibbs tells Sim to go find his gun cause Sim dropped it on his run to the door? Pibbs runs to the car thats outside and Sim searches. Sim finally finds his gun, but by that time Dumbman found Sim and Sim hid behind a big chair. then when Dumbman wasnt looking, Sim makes a run for the door and makes it out, Pibbs signals Sim to get in the car and Sim gets in leading them to a safe portal. Pibbs and sim get back to he Chaos Realm where they meet Jack. Pibbs then Releases Jack and then they both get up. Pibbs Sim and Jack then wait for Tim... The year is July 4th 1880. There are Soldiers from a different Time period shooting at the Chaos Army, its night time and Soldiers are losing the battle as explosions gun shots and more explosions hit ever where. It then goes to a distant forest where a soldier runs to the battlefield the title "The Soldier Realm" appears. Tim then comes out of the portal behind and looks around knowing that he has been to this type of portal a long time ago. Tim then sees a soldier run out and panic, the soldier tells him everything that is going on at the moment and gives Tim all his gear and runs away. Tim not knowing what to do runs into battle aside the soldiers and helps them take down the Chaos army. He runs out of the forest into a field where he countinues to run to a cabbage patch. Tim then crawls to the side of the cabbage patch and fires at the chaos army. Tim then sees an opening for his next run when a soldier is shot by a giant wooden pole. Tim runs to the pole and hides there. A Chaos army soldier begins to run towards Tim and Tim hits the Choas army soldier with his weapon and then runs to the next spot where he shoots more Chaos army soldiers and makes his way to the giant trailer tank. the Giant trailer tank is shooting at all the soldiers up on the field making it very difficult to win. Tim shoots the machine gunner in the back of the truck and makes his way to the back of the Trailer tank where Tim plants a bomb he found his bag. Tim then makes a run for it as a soldier catchs him a starts to shoot at him. Tim escapes and makes his way up to the ledge where the portal is hinted in the movie, where behind him the Trailer Tank explodes. Tim then comes out of the portal and meets with the other 3 heroes in the CHAOS Realm. Pibbs walks out and makes a statement saying that the end is near and that they cannot win unless they have something to help them. Pibbs says that if they use the Clowns powers at the Clown Asylum that will be able to win the next battle against the clowns. So the 4 heroes go the Clown Asylum. The 4 heroes split up to find each Clown. the movie follows Pibbs as he makes his way to see two guards guarding a door. Pibbs then makes a noise so the one guard comes over, Pibbs knocks out the guard takes his gun and shoots the second guard. Pibbs runs into the room and sees the power, he reaches for it and an explosion goes off as Time Clown comes out and fights 2 more guards. Bibby Clown is shown killing 3 clowns using his powers and trident. Jason Clown is shown killing 2 guards in a very intense way. Jimmy Clown is shown walking threw bullets and killing 3 guards and getting ready to kill the 4th guard. the heroes have now combined there mind with the clowns powers making them "Clown Heroes". So the Clown Heroes run to the exit of the Clown Asylum as the alarm countinues to go off. The 4 Clown Heroes are seen running down a hill in the Crimson CHAOS Realm, and the Dark Clowns are seen walking towards them. CHAOS Clown is walking with 2 Dark Clowns, Black Clown and Smasher Clown. When the clowns all get to there stand point CHAOS Clown laughs as he tells his Dark Clowns to attack them both the 2 Dark Clowns and the Clown Heroes charge at each other, suddenlly Jason Clown is shot by CHAOS Clowns power and dies but the Clown heroes countinue to charge and finally they clash. Time Clown fights Black clown in a very intense way, Bibby clown and Jimmy Clown take on Smasher Clown, the Clown Heroes kill both Dark Clowns. CHAOS Clown takes the battle by Killing Jimmy Clown and taking his sword and then Killing Time Clown. Only Bibby Clown was standing andn CHAOS Clown knew magic would not work so well on Bibby Clown so CHAOS Clown dueled Bibby Clown. the skies grew dark with hate and the place began to rain as portals over top flew by and thunder flew down the battle was fierce. soon Bibby Clown lost grasp of his weapon and was then stabbed by CHAOS Clown. CHAOS Clown began to walk away in victory but then suddenlly Bibby Clown looked up and saw The final Light begining to erupt inside of him as he had been now touched by both Dark Light for being Stabbed and Final Light from X-Traveler. Bibby Clown then exploded consuming CHAOS Clown and covering Time Clown and Jimmy Clown sending the two bodies inside the clowns (Pibbs and Jack) to The End of Time. The 2 heroes get up quickly seeing explosion all around, and Portal characters running around not knowing whats going on like the kung fu cow, Darth Death, and Clown Guards. Pibbs and Jack finally made it to the Exit and escaped the The End of Time. Pibbs and Jack begin walking away from the school at the edge of the school they say there byes and walk away. The portals inside the school fade and everything is put back to normal around the whole world... for now...